hackyyh
by twilight twisted angel
Summary: (.hackyyh cross over) what will happen when the uremeshi team and a couple of o.c charactersnakuru,maria,peligua. get stuck in the game world
1. trapped

the siren of an ambulance went off as it swirved all over the road on the dark rainy day."YUSUKE!"screamed keiko with tears flowing down her face as she stared at an unconcous yusuke.botan put her hand on keikos back"keiko he will be all right but what about the others"botan said holding her tears back.keiko looked out the ambulance window and spotted 3 other ambulaces."hows the other one doing!?"asked one of the doctors another one nodded as he took kuwabara's blood pressure.the hospital door flew open as docters rushed in with seven stretchers.keiko rushed to the docter"so how did this happen?''he asked."i walked into g study to get my friends and they were all laying on the ground not moving.."she cried out."any sight of vomiting?"he asked."not that i saw."she replyed.the docters and nurses eushed into the emergency room leaving keiko standing there.the thunder roared outside.botan spotted keiko standing infront of the door and mummered under her breath"yusuke...".  
  
yuuke slowly opened his eyes his body felt stiff .and his vision was alittle blurry"what the hell happened to me?...."he asked himself.he looked around and saw desert and large rocks with carving in them."where am i?!......."was no longer at his school's game club house*g study\game research socity*he looked at his hands and his eyes widened.he ran over to a small pond and looked at his reflection"uh....this is not me....who am i?!.."yusuke was not in his normal school uniform he didnt even look like him self he had dark red hair and brown eyes.he was in a black suit with red designed on it.hucked on his back was a sword.he began to freak out.he started to hear a girl giggling he faced where the girls laugh came from and a girl with puffy white hair and a white dress on her eyes were shield away from her hair and she was smile.she blinked and the girl was gone."okay lets try to remember how i got here."  
  
two girls were running through the hall of the school"hurry up maria!we're going to be late!"said nakuru. "okay!i'm trying my hardest!"yelled maria.they finaully got into the class.the students were sitting down and the teacher had her book out and in the corner of the teachers eye she spotted nakuru and maria gasping for breathe at the door"ms.nakuru and ms.maria i will not allow tardiness in my class room,go stand out side the door until i say for you two to come in."yelled the teacher."yes ma'am"sighed the two girls as they walked out the door.oh yeah i remember i was cracking up when the teacher was lecturing them.5 minutes before the bell the teacher let us have free time.nakuru and mria ran up to me kuwabara and me."so you two going to g study today?"asked nakuru.we nodded.maria was exited"kewl, i heard they have a new game today,it called...uh...it called.."she scratched her head."it called"the world."kurama said giving us a heart attack."wow kurama,are you also in g study?"asked maria.kurama nodded.botan and keiko walked up"hey,what are you talking about?"keiko asked "g study."kuwabara responded."really, thats so childish,you guys should of entered the japanese history clud like me and keiko"snapped botan. "who wants to learn about stuff that,when we'll jsut be learning it in class that i'll be sleeping through."i said nakuru remembered something important"oh yeah have you seen hiei,will he be coming?"she asked.kurama nodded.nakuru jumped in happiness.keiko and botan sighed.after schoolwe all headed down to the g study club house .we all got to our assigned computers and poped in the gamesand put on the virtual reality helmets.and we fisrtst created our charecter,yes i remember i said i was going to be a blade master,nakuru was going to be a heavy axe,hiei and peliqua were twin blades,maria a wavemaster, and kuwabara a heavy blade.and we logged in.i remember a town square they call mac anu.we all splitted up and desided to meet back there later.i deside to go to the deserted area of the world and chatted with a few player and fought 5 monsters.thats when this happened i heard a digging sound and heard some one fall on the floor in g study,nakuru scream in pain .i couldnt take off the helmet to see the sound came louder and loud.two more callapsed i couldnt move the sound just kept getting louder and louder. i than fell to the floor and heard that girl laughing than i was here........but how did this happened i can still hear that noice ecoe in the distance.yuskue stood up to his feet.he teleported to a cave and spotted another charecter laying unconcious on the ground.he ran over it was a female charecter she had peach colored hair,red eyes and a purple,blue,and white clothes on and a blue disign on her forhead.yusuke leaned over and woke her up.her eyes slowly opened and spotted yusukes face"who are you?..where are we?..."she asked."in the world"he responded"wait whats your user name?"he asked.she blinked"its nakuru why?"she responded.yusuke smiled"its me yusuke."he said."you dont look like him."she said.yuskue took her by the arm and pulled her to golden box.she looked at herself in shock"who ami,this is not how i look?!"she yelled.he put on a serious face and looked at the ground"i dont know how this happened,either,but we're here,in the world.and we have to find the others before...any thing happens..."yusuke responded nakuru nodded and they teleported away in search of the other 5 players in the world.... 


	2. searching

back in the real world keiko is sitting by the uncouncious yusuke in the bed.botan was standing beside her.miki walked in with 3 cups of coffee and a box of donuts."so do you think they will be alright ?"she asked."i dont know.."botan responded.keiko looked out the door"hose*maria's younger brother* isnt taking it well either."she mumbled.hose was in the room were maria and peliqua were."maria...peliqua"he mummered.  
  
back in the internet world,yusuke and nakuru desided to split up and search for the others."i'll go to the snowy server."nakuru said."than i'll go to the holy grounds."responded yusuke than they both teleported away. yusuke looked around the holy ground and spotted a huge church.in the front layed a female twin blade*she sorta looks like kite*yusuke walked over"she sorta looks like peliquas character.he poked her a couple of times until she opened her eyes and punched him in the face yelling"god dammit,i'm trying to sleep here!!!!"she looked around and spotted yusuke on the other side of the room rubbing his face"who the hell are you!"she demanded"i'm yusuke,you idiot!"he yelled back."where the hell am i!"she yelled."your in the world at least i think"yusuke responded.peliqua blinked a few times than stood up and walked out of church"this is a joke i'm logging out."she teleported away.yusuke sighed deeply and followed.they got to the log out station in the field server.yusuke looked around to see if he could see any more of his lost friends.peliqua walked up to the log out station and rudly waves good bye than disapeared.a few seconds later she reapeared her face was pale" wh.. why am i sti..still here...wh....why cant i leave..."she asked.yusuke looked at her"i dont know but i will find out as soon as i find everyone."he responded.she looked around the fields."so did you find anyone already?"she asked.he nodded"yeah,i found nakuru she is out looking for the others on another server."he responded. nakuru walked through the snowly areas clinging on to her arms.she could feel the snow hit her body.she stopped for a second to warm her hands up.she heard the girl giggling .she turned around slowly and saw a figure of the small girl who was pointing at her.nakurus body started to glow.nakuru closed her eyes for a few minutes than slowly opened them and the girl was gone.nakuru looked around,picked up her axe and continued walking .as a hour passed she saw a castle.she started to run towards it as a quick pase.as she got in her eyes widen as she saw a male twinblade*he sorta looked like sora but with bangs and red eyes* who she knew was hiei.she slowly touch his shoulders and his body started to glow."hu?whats happening?"she thought.she took her hands off of him and he stopped glowing and slowly opened his eyes.nakuru smiled"hiei!your alive!"she pounched on top of him."baka demon get off of me!"they sat up"where the hell am i!?"she rudly asked.she looked out the door."the world."she responded"the game world?thats rediculous.its just probualy a dream."he rudely said.she punched him very hard in the shoulder"HEY!WHAT THE HELL NAKURU!"he yelled rubbing his arm"ha,you cant get hurt in a dream,it's imposible,and if it was why am i in your dream,hm?"hiei blushed"but your always in my dreams."he mumbled."hu?what was that?"she asked.hiei looked away.nakuru stood up"well,yusuke is also looking for the others so..i guess we got to continue looking."hiei nodded as he also stood up and they both teleported away.back in the real world"ah man!its all my fault,all my fault, all my fault!"miki reapeated over and over.botan and keiko looked at her."what is?"keiko asked"all my fault all my....oh.i showed them the world.and i read in its all over the news paper and even its big news at this hospital,10 other people has the same thing that yusuke and the others have.but i never knew that it would happen to them,i mean i been playin' the world for over 2 months and nothing has happend to me,so i thought it would be the same for them.still oh man it is my fault,its all my fault..ect."she said"keiko sighed"and the doctor doesnt know how long this will last,he even said it could be for the rest of his life."mumbled keiko.botan gasped at the thought of it"yusuke hold on!"she demanded."wait i got an idea!"poped up mikik  
  
to be continued..... 


	3. together agian

"so whats your idea miki?"asked keiko.miki winked"i'll go to the world and try to get some info on this."botan and keiko nodded"just be careful miki,we dont want you to end up like the others."botan said."WAIT!!"yelled maria's brother the 3 girls turned around"i'm going too,i need to see what happened to maria!"he demandedmiki shooked her head"your not going any where boy you need to stay here and keep an eye on the two girls."miki said.jose shook his head"no i'm going!"he yelled.miki poped a donut in his mouth"there that will keep him quite"miki walked away.as soon as miki got to her blue house she turned on her computer and a screen with vash t eh stampede naked was on there"heehee,it's hacking time."miki giggledas she put on the vartual helmet and logged in as soon as she got to the world the guy players started to drowl.miki had on a blue witch hat,with blue lond hair that was braided,a shot tight blue skirt,and blue fish net stockings with dark blue boot and gloves.and carried around a staff with a blue ball on top.she did a little vivtory pose and yelled"i'm miki the wavemaster hacker!!all hail ye miki!!!"the players sweatdropped and continued their role playing miki started running around asking everyone she could see about the mysterious deseaes stricking the world.sheteleported to mac anu and walked into the alley way and saw a tall handsome heavyblade character with dark red hair.miki walked over and hit him on the head with her staff"wake up!i need some information!!!"the blade master started to scream"where am i!who ami!"he points at miki"WHO ARE YOU!!"he yelled at her.she does her victory pose agian"i am miss miki the wavemaster hacker ye hail!!!!"she proudly annoucedthe heavyblade picked her up by the collar"MIKI!!how dare you!!"miki puts on a blankface"wha' i do?"she asked.he started to yell"why the hell am i dressed like this.."miki put her staff in front of her face and he looked at his reflection.and continued what he was saying"...hansome dude....YEAH I COULD DEFANETLY GET LADYS WITH THIS FACE!!HELL YEAH!"miki agian put on a blankface"who are you than?"she asked.he looked back at her and puts her down"hu?dont you recanize me?i'm kuwabara"miki blinks"your kuwabara?WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!you cant be kuwabara.kuwabara's in the hospital.whahahahahaha.."miki cracked up and fell to the ground laughing.kuwabara blinked"wha'?i'm at the hospital?..."he studdered.miki stood and nodded"yurp?"she smirked kuwabara's left eye started to twitch.miki sighed"well with that aditude you must be kuwabara."miki rubbed her chin"but how*doom music plays*"miki thought.  
  
later yusuke and nakuru joined up in the field server."hiei!!"yusuke galddly shoutednakuru smiled"nice to see you agian peliqua"nakuru said.peliqua looked the other way."hu?"peliqua said as she saw two odjects under a bridge.the others looked that way and also saw it.and started to run towards it.and there layed a female wavemaster dressed in white red and purpled with a hat that was with and red.with long silver hair.and the other under the female character was a male charecter with kistune ears that were tiped silver and a tail that was also tipped silver.he wore alot of armer and had shaggy white hair and a white cape."maybe its maria and kurama"yusuke said.nakuru walked over and put her hands on their shoulders and they started to glow the others looked amased"nakuru but how.."asked yusuke.nakuru took her hands off their shoulders and turned back with a grin"i learned it while ago"she responded.the two opened their eyes and looked around confusingly"where are we kurama?"the girl asked.kurama shrugged"i dont know maria."he responded.everyone smiled .the two got up and walkd over to them"hey where are we?"maria asked.before yusuke opened his mouth her heard two familiar voices arguing it was miki and kuwabara."hey miki kuwabara over here!"yelled yusuke.maria and kurama looked confused.miki and kuwabara walked over"hey your yusuke and your nakuru and your kurama.and..."yusuke stopped her from talking .well i guess we all found each other but know what will we do?"asked yusuke.  
  
to be continued.... 


End file.
